Un nuevo integrante
by Hade.Black
Summary: Un nuevo alumno se a unido a los merodeadores, escondiendo un secreto traz de si. Su llegada significara aventura, misteria, traicion y ..... ¿amor? SiriusxOC


Debo explicar algo antes que nada: Verde:Normal, Rojo: Enojo ,Arena: Alegre, café: Triste, Violeta: Mentir, Azul...tendrán que averiguarlo. Van a entender lo de los colores cuando lean!xD 

La verdad es que los primeros capítulos van a ser un poco lentos, pero es para explicar todo lo que desenvuelve el resto.

Bueno es mi primera historia así que acepto sugerencia, para que sea de mayor agrado.

Un Nuevo Integrante

**Flash Back o.O**

**Oigan aquí hay un vagón vacío... casi**- repuso Peter al ver que habían dos personas

**¿ Les molesta si nos sentamos?-** pregunto cortésmente Remus

**No, adelante-** respondió uno de los jóvenes-** no se preocupen por mi prima...ella esta meditando-** comento al ver que todos miraban a la chica que se encontraba sentada delante. Tenia la cabeza tapada por la capucha de la capa al igual que la mayoría de su cuerpo, lo único que se veía era sus piernas morenas y manos.

**Hola soy Peter Pettigrew**- Peter estiro la mano- **ellos son James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin**

**Hola soy Leonardo Radcliffe**- contestó el chico y les dio la mano

**¿Y tu prima como se llama?-** casanova Sirius sale al ataque

**Ella se llama Hade...**

**Oye Hade tu...**

**No, NO HAGAS ESO!!-** advirtió Leo pero ya era muy tarde **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!...k demonios-** Sirius había recibido una descarga al tratar de sacarle la capucha a Hade

**Perdónala es su forma de meditar-** se apresuro a decir Leo al ver el enojo de Sirius

**No tienes por que pedirle disculpas**- una voz penetro desde debajo de la capucha, pero no se vio rostro ni movimiento

**Oye me bien...**

**No lo intentes Sirius ya callo en transe-** señalo

Leo Durante el viaje Leo les explico los motivos de su intercambio desde Sudamérica hasta Europa, ellos iban en 5 al igual que los merodeadores. Todo iba de maravilla hasta...

**Entonces en Gryffindor van solo 'sangre pura'-** pregunto Leo

**Nooo-** contestaron todos pensando que esa era la respuesta que el esperaba

**Esos son los de Slytherin** – Repuso Remus

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... entonces yo no puedo estar en esa casa no soporto a los mestizo y mucho menos a los de 'sangre sucia'-** hizo un gesto de asco al pronunciar esa palabra

Leo había dicho la palabra que más odiaban los merodeadores.

En ese momento Sirius creyó ver a su madre, empuño la mano y cuando iba en dirección a la cara de Leo...

**'_Si no tienes algo mas lindo que el silencio...calla'_**- la voz de una mujer se dio a relucir en el vagón. En ese momento la boca de Leo se transformo en un cierre con un candado para que no se abriera- **disculpen a mi primo, no tiene la culpa de tener un padre tan...-** no termino la frase, se saco la capucha dejando ver a un muchacha agraciada, de pelo castaño oscuro con rulos(largo),ojos verdes, y tez morena- **Oh! no me he podido presentar como se debe soy Hade Radcliffe **

**Hola-** contestaron los 4 algo sorprendido por a chica

**MmmMmmMMmMmM...-** reclamó Leo

**Cuando aprendas a serrar la bocota hablamos-** respondió la morena al reclamo- ¿**Cuándo llegamos?** -(arena)alegre

**Ya casi llagamos... si se ve la estación de Hogsmeade-** respondió Remus al ver que unas luces se veían a lo lejos

**Guuuaaauuuuu... como hiciste eso?-** se sorprendió Sirius

**Quiero saber como es la selección de casa... si alguien me puede decir...-** ignoro a Sirius

**Claro, yo te explico... la selección la hace el sombre seleccionador-** explico James

**Tu eres cazador de Gryffindor¿verdad?-** se intereso la chica

**Si y no es por nada, pero soy excelente-** se cachiporreo el

**Yo fui cazadora de la casa Fuego en mi otro colegio-** comento ella

**¿Fuego?-** pregunto Peter

**Si, nuestras casa eran los 4 elementos, aire, tierra, agua y fuego- **explico**- el estaba en Agua, los mas pesado de las 4 casas**

**¿y eres buena?-** saltó James

**MMmmmMmMm-** interrumpió Leo metió la mano en su mochila y saco un regalo y se la pasa a Hade

**Viajamos 14 hrs y no eres capas de pasármelo antes!!-** exclamo enojada(rojos), abrió el regalo lo que aprecia ser una libreta resulto ser un albúm de fotos mientras lo veía sus ojos pasaron a tener un color como arena- **me preguntaste si era buena mira**

**A ver-** dijo y tomo el albúm de fotos.

En el salían foto de Hade tomando la snich en distintas poses y ángulos. La que más le sorprendió a James eras una donde Hade a 50 mts del piso se paraba en su escoba para alcanzar la snich y volverse a sentar en la escoba con total control... También se veía Hade descendiendo a toda velocidad y a cm de el suelo alcanzar a nivelar su escoba. Salían imágenes de caídas y otras de lo que aprecia ser la enfermería del otro colegio y al final una gran foto donde salía todo el grupo de Quidditch.

**Tienes garra para jugar-** alabo James

**Gracias, bueno no tienes de que preocuparte ya tienes reemplazante cuando te enfermes... si quedo en tu casa, claro-** repuso(arena)

**Llegamos-** anunció Remus al tiempo que el tren paraba

**¿Y a ti que té pasa?-** le pregunto Hade a Sirius que no hablaba nada y estaba echado en el asiento asiendo pucheros

**Lo ignoraste y Sirius odia eso!-** le explicó Peter

**Uff!.. de verdad, lo siento soy demasiado distraída-** junto las manos y hizo un gesto de suplica, Sirius le meneo la cabeza en forma de desprecio y Hade soltó un suspiro de darse provenida

Al momento de bajar del tren Hade le quito el conjuro a Leo. Y así se separaron hasta que los vieron entrar con los de 1ª.Esperando la seleccion de su era de esperarse Leo quedo en Slytherin y Hade en Gryffindor.

Dumblendor dio si típico discurso de bienvenida y empezó el banquete

**Felicitaciones-** dijeron los 3 al momento que Hade llego a sentase con ellos

**¿Les molesta si me siento?-** imito Hade a Remus.

**Claro que no-** Dijo James con voz chillona imitando a Leo. Le hizo un espació entre el y Sirius

**Te voy a enseñar hacer ese hechizo que hice en el tren si me disculpas-** le susurro Hade a Sirius quien le daba la espalda, mientras sostenia un pastelillo en las manos

**De acuerdo-** contestó y tomo el pastelillos-** ¿pero cuando?**

**¿Y todo esto se puede comer?-** se sorprendió Hade al ver tanta comida. Y sin querer volvió a ignorar a Sirius

**Por supuesto-** contestó una chica colorían que estaba sentada afrente

**Evans!!... vas a salir con migo este año?-** James puso una mirada que mataría a cualquier chica

**No!-** Contestó con frialdad

Así transcurrió la noche Hade y Lily se hicieron amigas de inmediato, puesto que a Lily le gustaba mucho los hechizos convidados y Hade era experta en eso. Al ver eso James en voz baja le pidió que lo ayudara con Lily

**Fin Flash Back O.o ----------------------------------------------**

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala común, eran principios de noviembre y el frió comenzaba a tomar fuerza.

**De eso 3 años-** suspiro Remus

**Si a pasado muy rápido el tiempo-** se perdió la mirada de Hade en las llamas de la chimenea(violeta)

**Si han pasado muchas cosa-** confirmo James

**Muchos castigos... -** salto Lily

**Hasta te pusiste de novio con Lily... -** confesó Peter sin darse cuenta de lo que decía

**PETER!!...Cómo lo sabe James?-** Lily miro a James en el acto el se escondió en la espalda de Hade que estaba a su lado

**Pero, amor, Peter estaba espiando cuando se lo conté a Hade-** respondió asomando los puros ojos

**Aparte en este grupo no hay secretos.-** Defendió Hade

**Y mas lo que hincho el pobre James para tenerte como novia-** ayudo Sirius

**Si era por un ratito, mientras me acostumbraba a la idea-** se defendió ella**- aparte esto es entre yo y James. Hade tu no escondes cosas?...**

**Todos tenemos alguna que otra cosa, pero es diferente a esto-** contestó ella

**Segura?-** insistió Lily

**Déjala en paz Lily... –** dijo Sirius antes de que Hade pudiera responder( Aunque Sirius y Hade eran los que mas peleaban dentro del grupo, siempre se defendían y eran los mas cómplices)

**Y Sirius, de pronto de casanova de 3 minas por mes, terminaste con 1 al mes-** le toco a Sirius por metido-** por que paso eso?**

Todos se quedaron en silenció, esperando la respuesta de Sirius

**Aaaaaa... –** se le pusieron las mejillas un tanto coloradas- **por ti**-se zafo Sirius

**Como que por mi?-** Lily se puso colorada tomate

**Si, por esas charlas de responsabilidad que das-** contestó y el color de la cara de Lily volvió a la normalidad

**Y usas el cerebro?-** Molesto Hade(arena)... (era la forma que Hade tenia de sacar a Sirius de las garras de Lily)

**A que te refieres con eso?-** fingió enojo Sirius (había empezado la típica pelea de: ''Buenas noches, te quiero mucho, duerme bien'' al estilo de ellos dos)

**Nada...-** respondió y se puso de pie, se dirigió asía la escalera que daba a las piezas, asíendo chao con la mano

**Responde y pídeme perdón-** exigió él y la siguió

**Eso¿si tienes cerebro?... fue una pregunta. ¿Las conoces?-** subio las escaleras haste llegar a la puerta de la pieza de ella

**Claro que se que es una pregunta... ¿que te crees?-** parado frente de ella

**Creo que solo te sabes una pregunta...-** puso una voz chillona**- ¿quieres ser mi novio?-** imito a una de las admiradoras

**¿Estas celosa?-** Sirius se enojo**- ¿Te gusto? Admítelo**

**Mmmmm... – **Hade bajo la cabeza y en voz baja y suave dijo** - si, la verdad es que me gustas-** (azul)levanto la cabeza

**¿Que?... de verdad-** susurro el también. Se coloco nervioso y rojo

**Y te la crees... -** Hade exploto en risa y con un pestañeo pasaron sus ojos a (arena)-** eres idiota¿qué te hace pensar que te quiero de ese modo?**

**Que... -** se puso serio**- me gustas-** susurro para los dos y se sonrojo de nuevo

**¡Mentira!... – **(rojo)- **no te creo-** se dio vuelta para abrir la puerta, pero...

**Es verdad-** reacciono él. El moreno no se iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Con fuerza tomo su brazo y la voltio asía el. Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo firme entre sus brazos y la beso

**Continuara?**

* * *

Ustedes deciden si continua. 

Por favor dejen reviews si quieren que continúe o si quieren dar sugerencia o corregir algo de esta primeriza!

XDDD..

BesitOs i adiós!


End file.
